L'ange chez les serpents
by EcarlateRiver1099
Summary: Castyelle est une serpentarde qui est très différente de ses confrères, mais qui à les qualités que ce vieux Salazar exigeait de ses élèves sans ce besoin de pouvoir ou de supériorité. Pour sa 6 èm année, elle se lie d'amitié avec James Potter afin de l'aidé à conquérir le cœur de Lily Evans.
1. Petite histoire pour dormir

_**L'ange chez les serpents**_

Les seules personnages qui m'appartient sont la Famille Soiscéal soit Castyelle, Patrick et Aisling, le reste appartient à notre chère et talentueuse J.K Rowling, quelques noms ont été inventer car certains personnages n'avaient pas de prénom. Je suis aussi une Fan de Supernatural alors vous remarquerez que le nom de mon personnage principal est le même que notre Ange devenue Archange devenu Dieu devenue fou préféré, Castiel .

Ceci est un James/OC et un James /Lily.

Castyelle est une serpentarde qui est très différente de ses confrères, mais qui à les qualités que ce vieux Salazar exigeait de ses élèves sans ce besoin de pouvoir ou de supériorité. Pour sa 6 èm année, elle se lie d'amitié avec James Potter afin de l'aidé à conquérir le cœur de Lily Evans.

**Chapitre 1: Petite histoire pour dormir.**

**POV Castyelle**

Les vacances étaient commencé depuis déjà un mois, un mois pendant lequel j'ai pu faire mes devoirs d'été, m'avancer dans mes leçons moldues, jouer avec Bill et Charli, aider Molly, car le petit dernier est supposé arrivé dans le mois qui suit, profité du bon air du comté de Devon et me libéré de l'image que je donne à l'école, celle de la fille hyper discrète, sans émotion et que personne n'est assez bien pour elle, le rôle de la parfaite petite serpentarde. C'est difficile de tenir cette image alors que je voudrais bien avoir des amis sauf qu'étant de la maison des serpents, les Griffondor me déteste, les Poufsoufles ont peurs de moi et les Serdaigles sont jaloux de mes résultats scolaire. Dans ma maison, ils sont trop bornés avec leurs histoires de supériorité et de fierté sanguins dont je reste les plus loin possible.

La première journée d'août se termine et moi j'aide ma marraine à faire la vaisselle et à donner un bain au petits qui sont recouvert de terre.

- Êtes-vous rouler dans l'enclot des cochons pour être autant recouvert de boue? demandais-je à mes petits cousin en attrapant le savon sur le lavabo.

- Noooooonnn! me dit l'ainé.

Je le regarde et je ris. Comment ne pas les aimés?

- Une chance que c'est bon pour la peau la boue. Aller frotter vous pour que demain vous puissiez vous salir encore plus petits monstre. dis-je en leur donnant le savon et un linge.

Je les aida, après un bon dix minutes de frottage intensif je découvrir deux petit garçon roux qui me souriaient.

- AHHH! Mais ce n'était pas des petits cochons que j'ai mis dans la baignoire, mais des petit garçons.

Je les chatouilla et les sorti du bain. Une fois sec et habillé de leur pyjama, je les suivis jusqu'à leur chambre.

- Casty, peux-tu nous conté une histoire? me demanda mon petit Charli.

- Oui bien sur. Laissez-moi penser! Ah oui. Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi il a des étoiles la nuit, mais pas le jour?

Ils me regardèrent tout les deux la bouche ouvert et excité de connaitre l'histoire. Je m'installa entre les deux lis face à eux et commença en pointant par la fenêtre, le ciel illuminé par la lune et les étoiles.

_- Il y a longtemps, le ciel était remplis d'étoile autant le jour que la nuit au point tel qu'il n'avait plus de place. __Alors l__e Soleil un jour dit à la Lune : « Ma chère amie, nous avons beaucoup trop d'enfants, qui nous causent bien __du tourment__, mangeons-les afin de faire un peu de place._

Charli exprima son étonnement suite au parole du Soleil par le mouvement de sa bouche qui fessait des cercle et on pouvait entendre des son comme des Ohh et des Ahh!

- _Je suis de votre avis, répondit la Lune, mais ce serait trop horrible de manger ses propres enfants. Envoyez-moi chaque jour un des vôtres, et je vous ferai servir, en retour, un des miens. » Le Soleil accepta et la Lune reçut dès le lendemain un des fils de son ami. Elle n'y toucha pas, mais l'arrosant d'une nouvelle sauce, le renvoya au Soleil qui, sans se méfier et croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant de la Lune, le mangea.  
-Ainsi firent-ils tous les jours… Et le Soleil perdit tous ses enfants. La Lune, par contre, conserva tous les siens. C'est pourquoi on peut voir, le jour, le Soleil seul __dans__ le ciel, tandis que la Lune, la nuit, est entourée de sa nombreuse __progéniture d'étoiles__._

-Elle est intelligente la lune de redonner au soleil les enfants qu'il lui donnait. dit Bill.

-Elle voulait seulement protéger ses enfants à elle, c'est ce que font les mamans.

-Ouf! J'ai eu peur que ça nous arrive, à cause du nouveau bébé. dit Charli.

-Bien non Charli, jamais ta maman ou ton papa ferait ça, car il vous aime trop et même si vous allez être beaucoup, ils n'arrêteront pas pour autant. Tout comme moi, même s'il y aurait une dizaine de Weasley, je vous aimerais tous.

Ils me donnèrent chacun un câlin et je ferma la lumière avant de refermer la porte de leur chambre. Je descendis à la cuisine où mes devoirs de mathématique m'attendaient. Rendu à la table, je découvris une assiette de biscuits avec un verre de lait et je me tourna vers Molly.

-Tu sais comment me donner de l'énergie!

-Faut bien que t'en aille, après tes matinée à étudier, tes après-midi avec les garçons et les soirées que tu passes à les coucher et à revenir étudier. Aller! Je vais me coucher pendant que monsieur coup de poing dort! dit-elle en me pointant son ventre.

Je lui souri et je me servis un biscuit avant d'entamer ces équations. J'alla me coucher à onze heures avec une nouvelle leçon apprit et pratiquer.

Au cours de la nuit, je fus réveillé.

-Cas! Cas! Castyelle!

J'ouvris les yeux et une lumière m'aveugla sur le coup.

- Qu'es ce qui se passe?

J'entendis au loin Molly pleurer et crier.

-Arthur! Molly va bien?

Je sortis du lit pour aller voir Molly, mais Arthur me retient.

-Va préparer les bagages des petits ainsi que les tiens, vous allez dans un endroit sécuritaire.

-Qu'es ce qui se passe?

-STP Cas! Fait ce que je te dis, une fois terminer, habille les garçons et descendez, on vous emmènera.

J'ai voulu répliquer, mais je vis son expression qui était dur rare de voir Arthur ainsi, alors je prépara mes choses, je m'habilla et parti dans la chambre des petits avec un calme surhumain. Je les habilla et les aida à faire leurs bagages et descendis. Molly pleura encore et sembla ne pas vouloir arrêter, la tante Muriel à ses coter. Quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé, mais à qui? Je me dirigea vers Arthur qui parlait avec un homme qui me rappelais vaguement quelqu'un.

-Je prends les garçons prenez Castyelle, on se rejoins chez vous! dit Arthur à l'homme.

J'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que l'homme me prit par le bras et on transplana. Un haut le cœur s'en suivis et quand tout s'arrêta, je tomba à genou.

-Ca va? me demanda l'homme.

-NON! Mais Qu'es ce qui se passe? Pourquoi en plein milieu de la nuit je me fait réveiller pour partir chez quelqu'un que j'ignore le nom avec mes cousins pendant que ma cousine est en pleure. Qui êtes-vous?

-Henri Potter! Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible cette nuit. Vos cousins Fabian et Gedeon sont morts tuer par des mangemorts cette nuit, on a du vous déplacer pour vous protéger en cas d'attaque. Molly et Arthur vont au QG de l'ordre pour les corps.

Je resta à genou, mes cousins étaient morts, Molly avait perdu ses petits frères. Arthur arriva en même temps que la femme de Potter, Charli et Bill en pleure.

-Merci Henri, je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Les garçons aller avec Claire, Castyelle va vous rejoindre dans quelque minutes. dit Arthur à ses enfants en les tendant vers la femme.

Les garçons prirent la mains de la dame et la suivis, je me leva pour aller prendre Arthur dans mes bras.

-Ca va aller, mais c'est mieux si tu reste ici. Je ne sais pas quand vous aller revenir à maison, mais inquiète toi pas je te donnerais des nouvelles à tout les jours. Ne dis rien au enfants pour le moment, rassure les en cas. me conseilla l'homme roux.

-Pourquoi faut rester ici?

-Molly n'est pas en état et c'est dangereux. Molly va pas pouvoir prendre soins de vous.

-Moi je peux! Je suis assez grande pour prendre soins des enfants et de la maison. Pas besoin que je me fasse babysitter.

-C'est pas ca la question, le problème c'est s'ils décident de s'attaquer à nous tu n'est pas assez forte toute seule Cas. STP c'est toi qui va prendre soins des enfants c'est juste pas à la maison. Je reviens dès que je peux. Merci ma grande. Ca va? demanda-t-il réalisant que tout ceci pouvait m'affecter.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, mes cousins venaient d'être tuer et je me retrouve chez des étrangers, perdu à devoir prendre soins de mes cousins sans les alarmer de la situation. Je crois que j'ai été dépasser.

-Ca va aller! Va retrouver Molly prend soins d'elle et du bébé. Je suis capable de géré!

Il me sourit et parti. Je me tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux noir.

-Rappeler moi de votre nom, monsieur.

-Henri Potter et ma femme s'appelle Claire. Tu dois connaitre mon fils James, il est au même niveau que toi, mais à Gryffondor.

L'idée qui me passa rapidement dans la tête était de partir en courant, mais je me résonna assez vite.

-Enchanté. Castyelle Soiscéal, la fille de Patrick et de Aisling Soiscéal.

-Oui je sais, je les ai connu. Viens on va retrouver les petits, vous aller vous couchez et on va faire les présentation demain au petit déjeuner.

Youppi la joie! Je rentra dans la chambre et je borda les garçons en leur disant que c'était juste une procédure en cas de problème avec les méchants, mais qu'on était en sécurité et je me coucha à mon tour sans pouvoir dormir réellement.


	2. Bon matin les lions!

**Chapitre 2: Bon matin les lions!**

**POV Castyelle**

Je ne dormis pas du tout et j'attendis que les garçons se réveille. Pendant ce temps, je commença un nouveau chapitre de mes mathématique pour concentrer mon esprit sur autre chose que la tragédie. Vers 9h, Charli se réveilla et alla me rejoindre dans mon lit en réclamant un câlin.

-Bien dormi mon grand?

Il haussa les épaules et me demanda pourquoi on était pas à la maison. Je lui réexpliqua que c'était par pure sécurité et qu'on allait voir papa et maman bientôt.

-On réveille Bill? dis-je avec un sourire malin sur le visage.

On sauta sur le lit de Bill et on le chatouilla pour le réveillé, cela fini par une bataille d'oreiller. On s'habilla et descendit pour déjeuner. En bas madame Potter était déjà debout et nous prépara un petit déjeuner.

-Oh Castyelle! Peux-tu m'amener le jus qui est sur la table dans la cuisine STP.

Je me dirigea vers la pièce et pris la carafe de jus et l'emmena à madame Potter. Je venais de quitter la cuisine quand je rencontra Potter et Black tout deux les yeux mi-clos qui descendaient l'escalier en boxers.

-Soiscéal, mais qu'es ce que tu fais ici? me demanda James Potter surpris de ma présence.

-Bon matin les lions! fut la seule chose que je trouva à dire avant de continuer mon chemin vers la salle à manger.

-Ah mes marmottes sont de bonne heures, qu'es qui vous à fait sortir du lit? demanda la mère de Potter.

-Maman pourquoi elle est là? et qui sont-ils? dit James Potter en me pointant moi et mes petits cousins.

-C'est pas gentil de pointer du doigt les gens. Répliqua Bill.

Je parti à rire en me servant un verre de jus et failli en renverser.

-James, Sirius je vous présente Castyelle Soiscéal, Bill et Charli Weasley. Ils sont ici par mesure de sécurité. Je vous donnerais plus de détailles tantôt. Des toast? dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Ils étaient tellement surpris que ca leur pris du temps avant de s'assoir à table, c'est la phrase de Charli qui les sorti de leur stupeur.

-Je ne mord pas! Plus maintenant en tout cas!

Je ris encore plus et je continua à mangé mon gruau. J'envoya après le repas les petits jouer dans la cours afin que madame Potter explique la situation sans que les petits entendent parler des événements de cette nuit.

-Maman ces explications!

-Oh oh oh. Peux-tu être patient?

Je pris la parole afin de laisser madame Potter serrer la vaisselle.

-La nuit passé, mes cousins, Gedeon et Fabian Prewett sont mort assassiné, c'étaient les frères de Molly Weasley et vu que la famille pouvait être en danger, ils ont envoyer moi et les petits ici pour être en sécurité en cas d'attaque à la maison et aussi car la mort de ses frères à beaucoup ébranlé Molly, elle n'est pas en mesure de prendre soins de ses enfants.

-Ok je comprend pour les enfants mais TOI que fais-tu ici? insista Black sur le toi qui était ma personne.

-Elle vit avec les Weasley, vous n'êtes pas au courant? demanda sa mère qui venait d'embarquer dans la conversation.

-Au courant de quoi? Pourquoi elle vit avec les Weasley? T'a pas des parents ou quoi? questionna Black.

Je baissa les yeux, mais ma fierté pris le dessue et je releva la tête haute.

-Sirius! Les parents de Castyelle ont été assassiné, il y a de ca 4 ans par Voldemort lui-même. Molly est la cousine de la mère de Castyelle, c'est pour ca qu'elle habite avec eux. Personne n'est pas au courant?

-Personne n'est au courant madame Potter. Je l'ai cacher car ce n'était pas l'affaire des autres. dis-je d'un ton sec.

Elle me regarda avec compassion, me dit que c'est Claire son nom et non madame Potter puis expliqua aux garçons que j'allais passé au moins une semaine ici. Les soupirs se multiplia. Elle leur fit de gros yeux.

-Je vous demande pas de vous aimez, mais de cohabiter dans le respect et le calme. De toute façon vous n'avez pas trop le choix. Ho Castyelle, je crois que c'est ton hibou qui arrive!

BANG! Ce bruit était mon cher hibou Errol, chouette pour être plus précise, qui est rentrer directe dans la fenêtre fermer de la cuisine alors que juste à coter l'autre était ouvert. Il a toujours été comme ça, sans équilibre en vol et sans bonne vu, mais c'est mon cadeau de rentrer à Poudlard que mes parents mon acheter, je ne peux m'en séparer.

Black et Potter rient pendant que je prend la lettre des pattes d'Errol qui a finalement trouvé l'entrer.

-Bel animal Soiscéal, à ce que je vois il est aveugle parfait pour toi, il ne peux pas avoir peur de toi!

-Hahahaha, très drôle Black, mais tu seras qu'Errol n'est pas aveugle, il a juste eu la peur de sa vie quand il t'a vu de l'autre coter de la fenêtre. Je le comprend, tu es plus laid qu'un chien mouillé et en plus je suis méchante envers les chien en disant ça.

Il me fit une grimace et alla répliquer quand la mère de Potter parla.

-Errol! D'où viens ce nom? C'est toi qui la choisi? me demanda Claire.

-Non, c'est mon père. J'avais du mal à choisir alors je lui ai demandé de le faire. C'est le nom de son acteur moldu préféré Errol Flynn un australo-américain né en 1909 en Tasmanie. Il a fait un film, les aventure de Robin des bois vers la fin des années 30, ce film à remporter un oscar, un prix pour le meilleur film. Il est mort en 1959 d'une crise cardiaque. C'est comme un hommage.

-Ho intéressant!

Je regarda la lettre qui venait d'Arthur, il avait une seconde lettre où il était écrit Les Potter. Je la tendis à madame Potter et je commença à lire celle qui était pour moi.

_Bonjour Cas,_

_C'est pour te dire que ca ne va pas trop mal à la maison, on a renforcer les charmes de protection, mais ce n'est pas toujours sécuritaire. Molly est chez Muriel, toute les deux essaye de préparer les funérailles. J'espère que tout va bien chez les Potter, que les garçons ont pas tout cassé dans la maison. Je sais que tu dois avoir le contrôle. Pour les funérailles ça sera le dimanche 7 août, soit dans 5 jours, alors je t'enverrais vos habits pour l'occasion. Molly fait demander si tu pourrais chanté une de tes compositions, car Fabian et Gedeon adoraient t'écouter chanter. Tu n'es pas obligé! _

_Je vous adore, donne des gros bisou aux garçons et prend soins de toi. Je te réécris au cours de la semaine, et j'attend des nouvelles aussi._

_Arthur_

Je me tourna vers la maitresse de la maison, qui elle même venait de finir sa lettre.

-Je vais lui écrire une réponse et je vous la donnerais pour l'envoyer. dis-je.

Je monta les marche vers ma chambre en courant. La réponse de la question d'Arthur au sujet de la chanson était déjà choisis, je devais lui dire au plus vite.

_Arthur,_

_Ça va bien ici. Je m'arrange pour pas que les garçons transforme la maison des Potter en chantier, j'aide madame Potter et je fait mon possible pour cohabiter avec James Potter et Sirius Black, deux Gryffondors de mon niveau. Je vais faire en sorte de préparer les garçons pour le 7 août et tu diras à Molly que je vais préparer une chanson en l'honneur de Fabian et Gedeon, je sais à quel point ils adoraient m'entendre chanter. Je vais faire ça pour eux. Si elles on besoin de quelque chose, dit à Molly et à tante Muriel que je peux aider, qu'elles ne se gênent pas. _

_On vous adore aussi et faire bien attention à vous._

_Castyelle_

Elle fut envoyer dans l'heure qui suis par Errol.

Dans l'après-midi, je joua avec Charli et Bill dans la cours avec un ballon tout simple, mais Potter et Black ont décidé de venir troublé ce jeux.

-Il ne fait rien ce ballon, il est bien plate ce jeux, pauvre enfants, ils doivent pas s'amuser avec toi Soiscéal! Me dit Black en me prenant le ballon de mes main.

-Hey les jeunes, ca vous dit de jouer au Quiddich? demande Potter

Les petits me regarda, ils jouaient de temps en temps avec leur père pourquoi je devrais dire non, par plus envie de faire chier les Gryffondors.

-Si vous voulez y jouer allez-y, mais faite attention! ok? Pis vous deux, s'il leurs arrivent la moindre égratignure, je m'arrange pour que plus jamais vous réussissez à vous assoir sur un ballais es-ce claire?

Ils me firent un sourire et ils emmenèrent les petits plus loin dans la cours, je profita de ce moment pour commencer la chanson. J'étais installer dans le salon de la maison, une feuille blanche et je cherchais comment exprimer ce que je ressentais, ce que tout le monde ressentait, mais c'était le vide, comme quand mes parents sont morts, aucune émotion, aucune larmes, juste le vide, un manque, un gros trou.

-Casty! Bill y saig... cria Charli, mais son dernier mot fus étouffer.

Je me leva d'un bon et couru vers l'entrer de la cours. Bill avait les deux mains plein de sang devant sa bouche.

-OH! QU'ES CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT? criais-je au deux ados.

Je pris un linge dans la cuisine et le mouilla avant de demander à Bill d'enlever ses mains.

-Tu as mal où?

Il me pointa sa bouche et me tendis une petite affaire plein de sang. Un dent, il avait perdu sa première dent, je lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche et de mettre le linge humide sur l'endroit où était la dent, de mordillé pour éponger le sang. Je me tourna vers les Gryffondors.

-Allez-vous me répondre où je dois vous extraire ce moment de vos penser?

James regarda Sirius avant de prendre la parole.

-On jouait pas trop haut, mes pieds touchaient le sol, il a voulu attraper la souafle, mais il l'a rater, en descendant de son balais, il a mit le pied dessus et est tombé tête première sur le sol. C'est juste un accident, je m'arrangerais pour que la petite souris me retire 3 gallions de mon argents de poche pour te le donner Bill, pour m'excuser.

En disant ses dernières paroles, il me regarda pour savoir si j'acceptais ses excuses à mon petit cousin. Je pris Bill par l'épaule pour l'amener se nettoyer le visage. On redescendis que pour le souper.

-J'espère que vous aimez le ragout j'en ai fait un gros chaudron. dit Claire au petits.

Ils lui firent un grand sourire et on pouvait voir à cet instant le trou où la dent tomber manquait. On mangea dans le silence quand monsieur Potter commença à me poser des questions.

-Arthur m'a dit que tu étudiais beaucoup de matières autant Magique que Moldue. Pourquoi tu étudies aussi les matières moldue?

-Heu, en fait c'est parce que...

J'ai été pris au dépourvu car personne à par ma famille et quelques professeurs savaient pour mes études et je ne voulais pas que d'autres sache à cause de la façon de penser de mes camarade de maison, cela aurait pu me mettre en danger et peut-être même mettre en danger toute ma famille surtout s'il savait le pourquoi.

-C'est pour allez à l'Université, étudier le sang et guérir les loup-garou, montrer au monde que le sang n'est pas pure et découvrir la vérité sur comment on deviens des sorcier. dit Bill qui savait la réponse.

-En fait c'est pour devenir Médecin/chercheuse spécialisé en hématologie et en génétique afin d'aider le monde avec les maladies, autant moldue que magique. Je crois que la technologie moldue est très avancer et cela pourrait nous aider comme nous ont peux les aider avec nos potions.

-Guérir les loup-garou? demanda Potter.

-Oui en autre, mais ça serait plus de découvrir le gène qui fait muté le code génétique des personne affecter, essayer de comprendre qu'elle genre de mutation la lune fait et si on peux séparer ce gêne au code génétique. Ou tout simplement trouvé quelque chose qui calmerait la bête lors des pleines lune et même empêcher la transformation. Évidement je ne suis juste qu'à l'étape des hypothèses, mais j'espère trouver une personne ayant le gêne et lui prélever du sang et faire plusieurs teste. Je pense même en faire ma thèse à l'école magique de médecine.

Je remarqua que pendant tout le long de la conversation, Potter et Black se regardaient et chuchotèrent.

-Où voudrais-tu allez? me demanda Claire.

-Le MIT! Cria Bill et Charli.

-Oh à ce que je vois c'est déjà choisis et depuis longtemps, mais que veux dire MIT? demanda monsieur Potter.

-Massachussetts Institue of Technologie, il ont un programme de science fantastique, c'est au États-Unis.

-Et pour la médecine magique tu va attendre de faire l'université moldue ou..?

-Non je vais faire les deux en même temps, l'école de médecine magique de Boston est à 10 minutes de marche du MIT alors je crois que je vais être correcte, faut juste que je sois accepter dans les deux, coter magique j'ai aucun soucis et même que cela va être confirmer avec les résultats des BUSE, mais malgré mes très bonnes notes aux matières moldue j'ai des crainte, le MIT sont très sévère.

-C'est pas beaucoup d'avoir autant de chose en même temps? s'inquièta Claire.

Je fis signe que non, je gère pas mal les cours des deux mondes depuis que j'ai 12 ans, alors je peux continuer encore.

-Ca va être drôle quand les serpentards vont savoir que leur bolée s'en va étudier chez les Moldue pour guérir des impures et même peut-être leur prouvé que leurs idées sont erronés. dit Black.

Mes yeux ont grossis et je commença à paniquer, ils n'allaient quand même pas dire à ces sang pure que je veux sauvez le monde en aidant les inférieurs comme ils aiment si bien dire.

-SIRUS BLACK! Que j'en vois un dire à qui que ce soit ce que Castyelle souhaite faire et je vous jure tout les deux que plus jamais vous aller voir la lumière du jour. C'est très dangereux, si quelqu'un comme ce fou de Voldemort apprend ce qu'elle veux faire, elle et sa famille pourraient être en danger. Respecter ça au moins! Tu es très ambitieuse ma chère.

Claire avait presque hurlé sur les garçons avant de me complimenter. La conversation continua sur les cours moldue que j'avais, leurs contenue et ce qui me restait à faire avant d'avoir mon diplôme moldue.


	3. JOurnée de pluie

**Chapitre 3: Journée de pluie**

**POV James**

Je me demandais si on avait pas jugé trop vite Soiscéal car elle était à Serpentard alors que la conversation d'hier et son agissement nous démontrait qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'on croyait qu'elle était.

-Crois-tu que c'est vrai son ambition de trouvé un remède pour les loup-garou et les autres trucs qu'elle a parler? me demanda Sirius.

-Les petits avaient l'aire de connaitre son plan d'avenir, ça m'étonnerais qu'ils mentent. On dois-tu en parler à Remus?

-Elle n'a rien pour le moment à quoi ca sert et si c'était pas vrai et qu'elle voulait faire juste sont intéressante, on donnerait de faux espoir à Remus. Moi je dis qu'on devrait la garder à l'œil, voir si c'est vrai ces histoires de moldue et ect.

J'approuva l'idée de mon ami, mais en partant je savais que mes idées initiaux étaient erroné, peut-être qu'agir sans hostilité serait un bon plan pour ouvrir à la confidence.

**POV Castyelle**

Plus que 3jours avant la cérémonie et la chanson n'est toujours pas écrite, j'avais pas d'inspiration. On déjeuna à table tout les 7 comme tout les matin depuis qu'on vit chez les Potter dans un calme presque inhumain. Ce matin je reçu une lettre et un colis de Poudlard, pas une lettre m'annonçant le début des cours et quel matériel j'aurais besoin ou encore moins mes résultats de BUSE, mais une lettre de l'infirmière de l'école qui me demande de faire 3 potions en quantité énorme pour remplir son infirmerie car le professeur Sulghorn est à l'étranger et que je suis l'une des rare élève à le faire parfaitement. Je recevrait en échange un montant pour le travaille accomplis. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de service m'est demander surtout depuis que j'ai obtenue le statue de la meilleure élève en potion et que j'ai été choisi comme assistante du Professeur Silghorn, il y a deux ans.

La journée s'annonçait terne car de gros nuage noir recouvrait le ciel et une forte pluie y tombait, les petits s'ennuyait comme pas possible, le matin j'ai réussi à leur faire faire leur travaux scolaire, comme apprendre à écrire des mots plusieurs fois sur une ligne, sauf que l'après-midi on était toujours coincer à l'intérieur j'essayais de les garder occupé avec des dessins ou des casse-tête, mais ils passaient assez vite à autre chose. J'avais ouvert la radio moldue pour mettre une peu d'ambiance dans le salon. Les chansons étaient entrainante et j'eu l'idée de chanter et de danser, les petits me regardaient faire.

_***1**__ You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
Ooo.. see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen_

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

C'est à ce moment que Potter et Black fit leur entrer dans le salon pendant que j'avais le dos tourner. Je continua à chanter et danser sans vraiment me rendre compte qu'ils étaient là.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat, from the tambourine oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
Ooo.. see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen_

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave 'em burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeee  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
Ooo.. see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen

__  
C'est à ce moment pendant que je tournoyait que je les remarqua, mais une autre chanson commença et je ne pu m'empêcher de la chanter elle aussi car c'était ma préféré. Me foutant des garçons je dansais, mais j'eu une idée, les mettre au milieu de la pièce et les faire danser, voir si je pouvait les humiliers.

_***2**__ Clocks strikes upon the hour,  
And the sun begins to fade.  
Still enough time to figure out,  
How to chase my blues away.  
I've done alright up 'til now,  
It's the light of day that shows me how,  
And when the night falls, loneliness calls._

Au moment où le refrain débuta je pris la mains des deux lions et les amena au centre du salon, abandonnant Black au centre et en prenant les deux mains de Potter afin de le faire danser.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me._

I've been in love and lost my senses,  
Spinning through the town.  
Sooner or later the fever ends,  
And I wind up feeling down.  
I need a man who'll take a chance,  
On a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls,  
My lonely heart calls.

Charli et Bill nous avait rejoint et dansaient avec Black pendant que Potter me fessait tourner, il m'approcha en me tenant par la taille et me souleva pour me faire voler, étrange il n'y avait pas de tension entre lion et serpent, juste de l'amusement.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me._

Somebody who... Somebody who... somebody who loves me...  
Somebody who... Somebody who... to hold me in his arms...

I need a man who'll take a chance,  
On a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls,  
My lonely heart calls.

Je laissa mon partenaire de danse pour aller retrouver son ami et je dansa avec, moins rapprocher que la danse précédente, mais tout aussi étourdissante.

Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
With somebody who loves me.

Ooh ooh! Dance! Come on baby... (laughs)  
Dance! Wooo! Yeh! Dance! You dance like this... (laughs)  
Woah! (dance!)

Don't you wanna dance? (dance!) with me baby.  
Don't you wanna dance? (dance!) with me boy.  
Don't you wanna dance? (dance!) with me baby.  
With somebody who loves me.

Je lâcha la mains de Black et alla m'écraser sur le divan car la chanson suivante était trop douce pour danser. Charli me sauta dessus.

-AH je t'ai eu! me dit-il.

-Oh non un gros monstre m'a attraper, au secours chevalier Bill venez me sauver. supplia mon petit cousin.

Bill me tira par la mains et parti en courant pendant que Charli me coursa. Je fis le tour du salon avant de me faire attraper par Potter qui me pris comme une poche de patate et il parti en courant avec moi sur ses épaules.

-OH un GROS monstre à Kidnapper Casty faut aller sauver la demoiselle. Êtes-vous avec moi, Chevalier Charli.

-Bien sur, je ne suis plus un monstre et vous Chevalier Sirius, allez-vous nous aider à sauver demoiselle Casty du méchant James le redoutable .

Sirius ria et cria après James.

-Fait attention à toi James le redoutable, nous arrivons!

Potter ria et couru plus vite vers les étages. On se cacha dans la bibliothèque. Après 15 minutes les garçons nous retrouva, mais pendant ce temps Potter n'arrêtait pas de me regarder du coin de l'œil, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais qui se retenait à chaque fois.

Après souper et un bon bain pour mes petits chevaliers, il était l'heure de se coucher.

-Je vous conte quel histoire à soir?

-Chante nous le conte des trois frères et de la mort, celle que ta maman te chantait. me demanda Bill.

Je souri et alla chercher un pierre dans le jardin, ma cape dans ma valise et sorti de mes poches ma baguette.

_***3**__ I once happened 'cross fair brothers three  
Who thought they could use all their magic to thwart me  
But I, being Death, being sly blocked their path  
And said "Brave, cunning brothers oh what do you ask  
I will give each a prize and then let brothers pass."_

_The first brother begged "Please, Death, make me a tool;  
A wand that will win every fight, every duel."  
So I broke a branch off of an elder tree  
And I fashioned a wand for he thought he was worthy  
And gave elder wand to the eldest of three._

Je donna ma baguette a Bill, comme pour montrer ce que la mort fessait.

_Go, brother, I bid thee goodnight  
I promise you'll win all your battles and fights  
But your wand will be stolen and you will be slain  
Then you and I will meet again._

_The next brother cried "Give me magic instead,  
The power to bring others back from the dead."_

Je donna la pierre que j'ai trouvé dans le jardin à Charli.

_And I told him the pebble had magic inside  
It would bring back the dead and his departed bride._

_Go, brother I bid thee goodnight  
You'll see your love soon but things will not be right  
You'll drive yourself crazy 'cause she won't be whole  
And then I will claim your soul.  
_

_The youngest brother said "Death, I don't trust your ways,  
Please leave me alone 'til the end of my days."  
And though I was reluctant, he was the wisest of the three  
So I gave him my cloak of invisibility_

Je mis ma cape sur mes épaules.

_And I let the young brother go free.  
_

_Go, brother I bid thee goodnight  
Go take your new cloak and go live out your life  
Be happy and healthy and when you are ready  
You can take off your cloak and join me. _

J'enleva ma cape.

_And that is the story of the Peverell brothers  
They each made their choice, one wiser than others  
They stripped me of wand and of cloak and of stone  
And I bade young Ignotus be selfless and roam  
And many years passed 'til he called me his home  
But I took the other two for my own._

-Pourquoi ca dit que c'est le plus jeune qui était le plus malin? me demanda Charli.

-Parce que les deux autres sont mort par cupidité, ils voulaient les pleins pouvoir, mais parfois trop vouloir nous rend aveugle des danger qui nous guette car on se croit invisible. Allez au dodo!

Je donna mes bisous aux garçons et je descendis à la bibliothèque afin de commencer les potions demander. Je commença par la potion de sommeil sans rêve et la potion pommade anti-égratignure, car le temps de faire mijoter l'une je pouvais faire l'autre sans problème.

Je fredonnais pendant j'écrasais un ingrédient dans le mortier quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit. Je me retourna pour voir apparaitre Potter, il entra dans la pièce et alla vers une étagère, pris un livre et s'avança vers ma table de travail.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais? me demanda-t-il en regardant dans l'un de mes chaudrons.

-La dedans t'as la potion de sommeil sans rêve et dans celle-ci t'a la pommade anti-égratignure, c'est pomfresh qui m'a demander de les faire parce que Sulghorn n'est pas au pays et elle prépare l'infirmerie pour le début des classes.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui doit faire ça?

-Bien parce que je suis l'assistante de Sulghorn, je suis l'une des rare élève à pouvoir le faire et ca coût moins cher à l'école de faire les potions au lieu de les acheter, si Sulghorn serait au pays il l'aurait fait.

Il resta là à me regarder, ce qui m'agaça.

-Je peux t'aider Potter? lui demandais-je.

Il me fit signe que non, mais resta quand même.

-J'ai entendu la chanson que t'a chanter au petits, c'est le conte des trois frères de Beedle le Barde, non?

-Oui, ma mère me la chantais comme ça elle me fessait moins peur. Tu m'espionnais Potter?

-NON! C'est juste que je peux entendre de ma chambre. Tu es différente? Pas comme à l'école.

-Je sais! Avec ma famille je peux être moi-même et je ne suis pas obliger de jouer à la petite serpentarde parfaite. C'est dure d'être amie des Moldue quand tu es à serpentard. C'est comme pour protéger ma famille car la vie est dure dans ma maison.

-Moi et Sirius t'aurais plus vu avec nous à Griffondor depuis que tu vis ici!

-Hahaha, non je ne pense pas, j'ai un bon cœur, mais mon ambition d'aider est plus forte que mon courage de le faire, c'est ce qui me différentie de vous. Qu'es-ce qui ce passe Potter, on dirait que tu veux devenir mon ami. dis-je en blague, mais ayant une grimace sur le visage.

-J'avoue que ça serait étrange, un gryffondor et une serpentarde amis.

-C'est ce qu'étaient Evans et Rogue avant que tu attaque celui-ci l'an passé.

-C'est pas de ma faute si cet idiot à traité Lily de ce nom!

-Mais tu l'as quand même attaquer et cela à produit une réaction en chaine!

-Tu t'éloigne du sujet!

-Qui est?

Un long silence s'en suivis, à vrai dire la conversation s'est fini ainsi car il parti sans un mot. Pendant que moi je continua mes potions.

***1- Dancing Queen by Abba**

***2- I want dance with somebody by Withney Houston **( Je sais que cette chanson date des année 80, mais elle allait si bien dans le contexte )

***3- The Peverell story by The Butterbeer experiences **( J'adore cette chanson qui est le POV de la mort )


	4. Notre chanson

**Chapitre 4: Notre chanson**

**POV Castyelle**

C'est demain l'enterrement et la chanson est pas du tout terminé parce que j'ai deux idiots habillé en permanence en rouge et or qui viens me chercher des noises à tout les 2 minutes. Une chance que je sais garder mon calme sinon je crois qu'il y aurait eu 2 lions embrocher dans la cours. Je veux tellement leur rendre honneur, mais je trouve ma chanson pas assez bonne pour eux. J'en perd même la force de retenir mes larmes sans vraiment qu'elles coulent, je me demande si je vais être seulement capable de chanter.

-Soiscéal?

Je me tourna vers la voix, Potter se tenait dans le cadre de porte.

-Quoi cette fois-ci Potter?

J'était vraiment impatiente et je ne le cachait pas.

-Molly Weasley est en bas, elle veux te voir!

Je me leva et passa devant lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard et descendis en courant. Elle était assis au salon, le ventre énorme, les cheveux mal attaché.

-Molly!

Elle me serra fort avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

-Claire m'a dit que tu fait du beau travaille avec les petits, qu'elle n'a pas besoin de s'en occupé.

-Oui, ca va toi? Le bébé va bien?

Elle me parla des derniers testes qu'elle a passé, le bébé est en pleine santé sans trouble, qu'il allait naitre vers le 20 août. Claire nous laissa un moment pour aller chercher de quoi mangé et alla en même temps avertir les petits que leur mère était là.

-Comment va ta chanson? me demanda ma marraine.

Je baissa ma tête, ignorant si je devais lui dire que je ne l'avais pas fini, qu'elle ne me plaisait pas et que j'ai peur que les gens ne l'appréciassent pas.

-C'est compliquer!

-Qu'es ce qui va pas?

-Je ne l'ai pas terminer et je trouve qu'elle n'est pas bonne pour eux.

-Et encore.

Elle me connaissait si bien, elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre.

-J'ai peur que les gens ne l'aime pas!

-Tu va chanter pour qui Cas?

-Pour Fabian et Gedeon!

-Alors tu en a rien à faire des autres c'est pour tes cousins que tu chantes c'est tout, et si la chanson que t'as écrite ne te convient pas pourquoi tu ne prend pas une chanson déjà écrite qu'ils aimaient bien.

Ah les maman et leur sagesse, même en étant pas la mienne, elle me connaissait comme si. Je réfléchis à quelle chanson que j'avais déjà irait bien, mais Molly trouva pour moi.

-Determinate!

Je me tourna vers elle, bien sur elle était parfait car je l'avais écrite avec eux et généralement c'est avec eux que je la chantais.

-Tu es la meilleure, elle est idéal, j'espère qui vont l'entendre. dis-je exister, mais avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

Elle me pris dans ses bras, et c'est à ce moment qu'on entendit des cries.

-MAMAN, MAMAN!

-Ah je crois que mes petits arrivent.

On passa le reste de la journée ensemble dans le jardin ou dans le salon. Je sentais que la journée de demain sera dur et fragile du coter émotionnel.

**POV James**

Je l'entendais répéter encore et encore le même refrain, sans s'arrêter. La chanson n'était pas triste, elle était entrainante et forte, je crois qu'elle serait parfaite pour les Prewett, j'ai entendu mon père dire que ça prit une dizaine de mangemorts pour les métriser. Soiscéal avait une si jolie voix, que des fois je devais me réveilla d'une transe. Plus tard dans la soirée Sirius proposa d'allez l'espionner dans son sommeil, je dois dire que je ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais après il m'expliqua qu'on pourrait fouillé dans ses affaires. On prit ma cape d'invisibilité et marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

-Suis pas sur Patmol. On devrait fouillé dans ses affaires le jour pendant qu'elle est dehors avec les petits ca serait moins risqué.

Il me fit des yeux qui voulait tout dire.

-Tu te dégonfle?

-Non c'est juste con de faire ca, alors qu'on aurait plus de liberté le jour.

On rentra pareille et la découvris sur le coter de la chambre, endormis paisiblement dans les couverture. Sirius me pointa sa male sous l'oreiller, on s'avança pour aller l'ouvrir. Le plancher ne nous aidait pas car à chaque pas le sol craquait, et elle bougeait à chaque bruit.

-AILLE!

-SHUT!

Sirius venait de se cogner l'orteil sur le meuble du lit de Bill, il a crier assez fort pour que Soiscéal se réveille. Je tira mon ami vers la porte et l'ouvrit le plus subtilement que possible et on sortis en refermant la porte à moitié.

**POV Castyelle**

Je fus réveillé par un bruit que je ne pu identifier, j'ai cru que c'était Charli qui s'est cogner sur le mur quand il s'est retourner sur son lit car celui-ci était collé dessus, mais il était sur le bord. C'est la porte de la chambre qui m'indiqua qu'il avait eu autre chose, car elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même et se referma. Je me leva, pris ma baguette et ouvris la porte, regarda dans le couloir, mais rien, personne, même pas un bruit. Je retourna dans mon lit en me disant que finalement j'avais du rêver.

A matin c'était la panique générale, tout le monde courrait d'un bord pis de l'autre. Moi surtout, car mes petits monstres de cousins ne voulaient s'habillé, je réussis tout de même. Mon tour fut venu, après un bon bain, je me prépara, je laissa mes cheveux roux bouclé d'eux même, mis la robe noire qu'Arthur m'avait envoyé, mis un minimum de maquillage juste assez pour faire ressortir les couleur de mes yeux, soit le vert et le noir. Pis déjeuna le peu que mon estomac me permettait.

-James Sirius ont vous attend! Cria presque Henri Potter.

Les deux interpeler descendirent, mal à l'aise dans leurs costumes funéraire.

-Joli! dis-je dans un sourire.

-Whoua! Toi c'est plus que ça Soiscéal, est tu sur que c'est toi dans cette robe?

-Es-ce un compliment Black?

-Pour la première fois Soiscéal, je dois te dire que oui.

-Alors Merci! Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus en croquemort.

Ils ne comprirent pas le terme que j'ai employer, mais le prirent comme un compliment. Rendu au cimetière, tout semblait passé à toute vitesse dans ma tête alors que autour de moi tout était lent. Même avoir Charli dans mes bras ne me calma pas, c'était la panique totale dans ma tête, trop de mauvais souvenir revenait à la surface. Mes parents dans la même situation que mes cousins, les gens tous habillé de noir, la dernière fois c'était Fabian qui me tenait la main pendant toute la cérémonie, mais là il n'était plus là pour le faire. La maitre de cérémonie parla, mais je percevais aucun son, je voyais juste ses lèvre bouger. J'avais été forte pendant toute la semaine et la le mur que j'avais battis afin de rester forte pour ma cousine et ses enfants s'effondra comme un simple château de carte pousser par un souffle. Je cherchais du réconfort, ou quelque chose que effacerait les sentiments qui se bouscule en moi, mais rien, ni personne pouvait.

Molly me passa un mouchoir, je ne compris pas toute de suite pourquoi, mais quand Charli le passa sous mes yeux, je sentis l'humidité sur tout mon visage, alors toutes mes barrières étaient tomber. Tout continua jusqu'a ce qu'on m'appel!

-Castyelle, la cousine de nos chers défunts va venir interpréter une chanson en leur honneur. Castyelle. dis l'homme qui à parler pendant tout le long sans que je sache réellement le sujet.

Je me leva et fis assoir Charli à ma place, monta sur la scène et mis la guitare sur mes épaule et me plaça devant le piano.

- C'est une chanson que j'ai composer avec Fabian et Gedeon quand j'avais 12 ans, qui parle de la détermination, elle est peut-être pas de circonstance, mais elle nous représente et elle est symbolique pour moi et pour eux. J'espère qu'ils vont l'entendre de ou il sont et qu'ils participeront à la performance comme à chaque fois qu'on la chantait.

Mes derniers mots fus presque briser par un sanglot. Je posa mes mains sur le piano, regarda autour comme pour voir s'ils étaient là, je fus déçu, amis commença à jouer.

_***1**__Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry_

You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends about

Je lâcha mon piano pour prendre la guitare et je fis les accord de l'autre couplet. Arthur ensorcela la batterie pour qu'elle joue au rythme.  
_  
I, I wanna cry  
I can't deny  
Tonight I wonder I've been high  
And get inside  
It isn't right  
I gotta live in my life  
I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it  
_

Je ferma mes yeux pour me rappeler d'eux, des souvenirs de nous, dans le salon de Molly, en train de chanter la chanson encore et encore au point que Molly nous chicanait.

_Gotta turn the world  
Into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate.  
Push until you can't  
And then demand more  
Determinate, determinate.  
You and me together  
We can make it better  
Gotta turn the world  
Into your dance floor  
D-Determinate, d-determinate._

Je sautais comme à chaque fois que je l'a chantais, comme s'il était là à mes coter.

__

Hate, to feel this way  
It was today  
I gotta get myself on stage  
I shouldn't wait  
Or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may  
I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world  
Into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate.  
Push until you can't  
And then they'll demand more  
D-Determinate, d-determinate.  
You and me together  
We can make it better  
Gotta turn the world  
Into your dance floor  
D-Determinate, d-determinate.

Je me prépara pour faire la parti de Gedeon, un rap hyper rapide. J'inspira au boute et lâcha les parole.__

Go ahead and try to name my band way better then  
Reason why the whole world's making us a synonym  
People need a breather cause they're feelin' the adrenaline  
Stop! Now hurry up and let us in knock  
Cause we coming to your house and people keep on flying like a lemon in their mouth  
I'm the real deal, you know how I feel  
Why they in it for a bill you just in it for the thrill  
Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground  
And just like that sound what (yeah, yeah)

Gotta turn the world  
Into your dance floor  
D-Determinate, d-determinate.  
Push until you can't  
And then they'll demand more  
D-Determinate, d-determinate.

J'ouvris mes yeux face aux deux cercueil.

_You and me together  
We can make it better  
Gotta turn the world  
Into your dance floor  
D-Determinate, d-determinate._

Come on and, come on and, come on and get it going.  
Come on and, come on and, come on and get it going.  
On the dance floor, on the dance floor,  
D-d-dance floor  
Determinate

J'enleva vite mon instrument de mes épaules et quitta la scène pour aller droit sur ma cousine. Je pleura encore et encore, sans me soucier du monde qui m'entoure jusqu'à ce que ce soit Arthur qui me pris dans ses bras, pour me ramener chez les Potter. À la minutes ou je me retrouva chez mes hôtes, je quitta mon cousine et alla dans ma chambre pour me coucher sans me soucier de qui que ce soit et je crois que tout le monde avait compris qu'il me fallait un temps mort.

***1 - Determinate- Limonade mouth **(J'ai choisi cette chanson car elle représente la détermination des gens, Castyelle est déterminé à aider le monde et de faire des études, Fabian et Gedeon ont été déterminer à se battre contre le mal et ca pris beaucoup d'homme pour réussir à les tuer. Elle les représente tous très bien)


	5. Plan pour la nouvelle année

**Chapitre 5: Plan pour la nouvelle année**

**POV Castyelle**

Les jours avaient passé à une vitesse lente, mais dès le lendemain de l'enterrement tout repris son cour normal à par le fait qu'on était toujours chez les Potter. Je m'en plaint pas car la maison est quand même grande et que Potter et Black m'ont ficher la paix depuis, mais la maison me manque, Molly me manque à moi et aux enfants. Sauf que la menace qui plane au dessus de nos tête est toujours présente, j'avais pas remarquer à l'enterrement mais des dizaines et des dizaines d'aurores étaient présent afin d'assurer la sécurité de la famille.

On était déjà rendu le 11 août, on avait reçu nos BUSE la veille et j'étais plus que fière car j'avais obtenu que des Optimales, ce qui me donnait aussi le titre de première de classe et nouvelle détentrice du record de plus de bonnes notes depuis X nombres d'années. Potter et Black avait reçu pas mal de bonne notes comme des optimales en défense contre les force du mal et en métamorphose, mais rien n'était comparable à moi. J'avais reçu les félicitations de ma famille ainsi que de celle de Potter, j'attendais mes résultats de mes matières moldue avec impatience. Le déjeuner se passa bien ce matin à par la nouvelle de mes deux confrères Gryffondor qui mis un nuage à mon ciel bleu.

- Remus arrive à l'heure du diner et Peter dans 2 jours. dis joyeusement James.

Je m'étouffa avec mes céréale et je renversa mon verre de jus.

-Un problème Soiscéal? dis Black.

-Non! non, ca va, j'ai juste mal avalé mes céréale et je me suis étouffer ca arrive. Comme ca Lupin et Pettigrow viennent ici, c'est cool 2 lions de plus, je vais m'amuser. dis-je ironiquement.

-Ouais, c'est ça! répondis James avec un sourire à Black.

On sonna à la porte et Henri alla voir qui pouvait être la personne qui se présentait de si bonne heure le matin. On l'entendis saluer la personne et l'invité à la salle à manger.

- Oui nous somme très fière des résultats, mais je dois avouer qu'on s'attendait à moins de leurs par, ils nous ont bien surpris. Castyelle, Dumbledor est venu te voir.

-Bonjours tout le monde, Madame Potter, les enfants! salua notre Directeur.

Bill se tourna vers moi et s'étira pour me dire quelque chose.

-C'est lui! Le directeur de Poudlard. C'est le monsieur de la carte de chocogrenouille.

Je lui souri et affirma d'un signe de tête qu'il avait raison. Charli se leva et alla se présenter à l'homme .

-Charli Weasley dans 7 ans je vais rentre à votre école.

-Oh, bien j'espère monsieur Weasley que vous accomplirez de grande chose dans mon établissement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, je vais être un très bon Préfet et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison. Casty sera fière de moi!

Il courru dans mes bras et je lui dis que peux importe, je serais toujours fière de lui.

- Bon, je ne veux pas vous déranger trop longtemps Castyelle je suis ici au sujet de tes matières moldue. Nous devons préparer cette année.

Je lui souris et me leva pour le suivre dans la bibliothèque. Il me donna mes résultats de mes examens. Je soupira un peu avant de défaire l'enveloppe et regarda chaque matière le résultat.

_Nom: Soiscéal_

_Prénom: Castyelle_

_Degrés: 12 èm année_

_Mathématique: A_

_Science Physique: A_

_Littérature Anglaise: A_

_Langue seconde Français: A_

_Histoire: A_

_Géographie: A_

_Félicitation, vous avez réussi avec mention votre 12 em année, nous vous demandons de remplir votre fiche de cours pour votre 13 em année afin de vous allouer vos devoirs et leçons._

_Merci _

_Sean Biggers_

_Directeur de l'institue des études à distance du Royaume-Unis_

-À voir votre joie vous avez plutôt bien réussi! me dit mon directeur.

-C'est plus que ça, j'ai obtenue que des A dans toute mes matières en plus d'avoir une mention à mon butin et si en plus on ajoute mes résultats de BUSE, je suis vraiment fière, je vois que mon plan d'avenir se concrétise.

-Vos parents le sont aussi j'en suis sure! Vous travailler fort pour et on voit bien que vos intention sont bonne. Alors commençons par vos options magique, pour cette année vous allez prendre Défense contre les forces du mal, Métamorphose, Potion, Botanique, Sortilège et Soins des créatures magique sans option. Ce qui fait une moyenne de 21 heures de cours magique par semaine.

-Oui c'est exactement ça! Pour les cours Moldue je vais prendre Mathématique, Chimie, Science physique, Biologie et Littérature Anglaise, c'est ce qu'il me faut pour avoir mon diplôme, ce qui fait au moins 18 heures de cours par semaine, mais c'est sans le temps pour mes devoirs.

Je fessait le compte de tout cela dans ma tête, il faudra que je gère mon temps.

-Votre salle de classe privé ainsi que la réserve de la bibliothèque est à votre disposition comme toujours. Les professeurs seront informé de vos passe droit. Au cours de l'année je vous reverrais pour les formalités de vos étude moldue pour l'inscription de l'université à distance pour l'an prochain et de votre stage de médecine. Juste à donner ceci à Molly et à me l'envoyer.

Je lui remplis ma fiche de choix de cours pour l'institue des études à distance. Il me tendis un contrat pour confirmé mes choix de cours. Je lui souri et je me souvenu des potions de l'infirmière.

-Oh professeur retournez-vous à l'école?

-Oui, je dois préparer la rentrer.

-Puis-je vous confier les potions de Pomfresh m'a demander, j'ai peur que Errol ne livre pas les potions tous intacte.

Il me sourit et me fit signe de lui donner, alors j'alla dans ma chambre et prit la boite qui contenait toutes les potions.

-Alors vous avez le 3 potions demander en 25 exemplaires chacun.

Il prit la boite de mes mains et sortit un petit calepin de ses poches. Il écrivit dessus avant de remettre l'objet ou il se trouvait plutôt.

-Vous recevrez votre dû demain dans votre compte. Vous me coûtez cher Miss Soiscéal. dit-il en rigolant.

L'homme au lunette à demi-lune nous quitta au même moment ou Lupin arriva. C'est moi qui du l'accueillir. Je lui souris malgré tout et le fit rentrer.

-Je vais aller chercher Potter. dis-je simplement avant de partir vers le petit salon.

-Il y a Lupin qui est arrivé. Je l'ai laisser dehors, il fallait bien que je garde mes habitudes de serpentarde, je me suis ramolli depuis que je vis ici!

-Quoi? cria Black et Potter d'une même voix.

-Bien non bande de patate, il est dans l'entrer, je l'ai accueillis gentiment. dis-je en riant.

Je sorti du salon et alla voir Claire, pour lui demander quelque minutes de plus avec les garçons pendant que je vais écrire à Molly au sujet de mes résultats scholaire.

**POV James**

Ce fut un choc pour Remus de voir Soiscéal à la porte de chez nous, je le comprend ça été la même chose pour Patmol et moi.

-Quand je l'ai vu je me suis dit que je m'était tromper de maison. Quand je l'ai vu me sourire et me faire entrer, je me suis dis que j'était en train de rêver, c'était sure!

-Tu vas voir elle n'est pas méchante, surtout avec ses cousins, au contraire, c'est quelqu'un de patiente, calme, gentille, pleine d'imagination, intelligente.

-Bla bla bla et la liste continue, mais elle est trop différente de ce qu'on connait d'elle. Ses intention son trop bonne, pour ce qu'elle est.

Je regarda mon meilleur ami, il a une opinons différente de la mienne sur Soicéal, il pense qu'elle est manipulatrice, qu'elle fait croire au monde ce qu'il veux qu'elle soit. Pour les serpentard, qu'elle est digne, pur, supérieure et pour sa famille et les autres gens comme ma famille, qu'elle veux le bien et aider le monde. Je me dis qu'il ne la croix pas tout simplement parce qu'elle est a serpentard et que pour lui cela représente le mal à cause de sa famille. Je commence à me dire qu'il ne faut pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier.

-Remus se ferait lui même son opinons sur elle.

-On pourrait aller voir sa chambre pendant qu'elle sera sorti avec les petits.

-Pourquoi tiens tu a ce point à fouiner dans ses choses? demandais-je.

-Pour trouvé les preuves de ce que je pense d'elle.

Il regarda par la fenêtre de ma chambre, fit un sourire et me fit signe de m'avancer.

-Regarde elle prépare un pique-nique, le temps qu'elle se place, qu'elle prépare les assiettes, qu'elle mange, qu'elle range et après surement qu'ils vont jouer. On a tout le temps pour regarder dans ses choses.

Je leva les yeux au ciel et même pas le temps de dire Quidditch on était dans la chambre, Remus avait eu la bonne idée d'emporte ma cape en cas. On regarda autour, sur le lit des livres étaient placer en pile avec une liste de chose à faire.

_Devoir de Math page 132 à 139 pour 14 août_

_page 141 à 156 pour 17 août_

_page 158 à 170 pour 21 août_

_Leçon de Chimie page 34 à 123_

_Pratique de chimie page 13 à 30_

_Envoyer les devoirs de Math et littérature pour le 15 août_

_Aller acheter les livre de Chimie, Biologie, Science physique et Littérature_

_Préparer plan d'étude pour l'année_

Sirius regarda au dessus de mon épaule et me prit la feuille des mains.

-Wow, elle planifie tu aussi ses journée et ses pause pipi?

Je le regarda et lui reprit la feuille pour la déposer à sa place. Remus fouilla dans sa malle.

-C'est tu normal qu'elle aille des livres de matière moldue?

-On t'expliquera ça! je répondis.

Il fallait le mettre dans la confidence au sujet des projets de notre serpentarde.

-Hey regarder les sous-vêtements de Soiscéal. Ho, sexy, je ne l'aurais pas imaginer avec ce genre de dessous. s'exclama Sirius en brandissant une culote noir en dentelle.

-Sirius lâche ça! Dit Remus en se dirigeant vers lui pour le faire remettre les vêtements dans le tiroir.

Je regarda sur sa table de chevet la photo. Trois personne y étaient représenter. Castyelle Soiscéal était facile à reconnaitre malgré son jeune âge, ça devait être juste avant la rentrer de la première année. Les deux autres personne devaient être ses parents, son père était grand cheveux brun, il paraissait jeune pas plus de 30 ans, avec des lunette rectangle. Sa mère était rousse comme sa fille, fine et très souriante, Castyelle lui ressemblait énormément. Ils étaient tous heureux dans la nature, si je réfléchi ça doit être ses dernier moment de pur bonheur avec eux.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fait la?

Je sursauta et regarda autour pour voir mes amis, mais a croire qu'ils ont entendu la jeune fille arrivé et ils se sont caché. Je me tourna vers Soiscéal pour lui sourire, mais elle resta de glace et me prit la photo de sa famille des mains.

-Hey! Euh, bien j'était venu ici pour euh.. te parler!

J'ignorais totalement ce que je fessait.

-J'était dans la cours!

-Ouais c'est ce que j'ai vu, mais en voulant sortir j'ai vu cette jolie photo de toi. C'est toi et tes parents, un peu avant la rentrer de ta première année?

-C'est quoi le sujet?

-Bien la photo, c'est de ça que je suis en train de te parler.

-Non, je parle du sujet que tu voulais me parler quand tu est venu ici dans ma chambre.

J'étais dans la merde car je ne savais quoi dire, je lança des regard furtif un peu partout dans la chambre pour trouver un sujet.

-Ca va? demandais-je.

-Quoi?

-Comment ca va? Parce que depuis l'enterrement tout à repris son court normal, mais c'est quand même une grande perte que t'a eu. Ça se ressentait quand tu as chanter, alors je voulait savoir si ça allait.

Elle me regarda en fonçant ses sourcils, remis la photo sur la table de chevet et s'assis sur le lit.

-OK Potter, j'ignore se qui se passe dans ta tête, mais t'arrêt ça. Si j'ai envie de parler j'irais voir Molly, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi tiens tu à savoir comment je vais?

-Bien, tu fais parti de mon quotidien.

-Potter, je ne reste pas longtemps et rendu à Poudlard nos vie vont être séparer par nos maison. Tu n'es pas un imbécile heureux comme tout le monde pense et même si on se voit à tout les jour, mais ca veux pas dire que nos vie sont lier à jamais.

Elle se leva et me prit par le bras pour me sortir de sa chambre.

-Merci d'avoir voulu montrer de la sympathie! dit-elle pis elle ferma la porte de sa chambre me laissant tout seul dans le corridor.

Sirius et Remus était encore dans la chambre et il fallait que je les aide à sortir, alors je cogna sur la porte. Elle venu ouvrir quelque secondes après.

- J'aimerais qu'on soit amis. dis-je d'une traite.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

Je la poussa pour entrer dans la chambre et je fit des mimique pour montrer au gars que dès qu'ils ont une chance de sortir.

-Ah vrai dire, on se ressemble, et d'après un proverbe, qui se ressemble s'assemble, ça serait bien qu'on le soit.

Elle était toujours devant la porte et sembla sous le choc pour bouger.

-Oui, on est intelligent, malgré que tu l'ai plus. On aime aider, c'est ce que je veux faire dans la vie en devenant aurore et toi en fessant médecine et recherche. On adore le chocolat et la vanille ensemble.

-C'est ridicule! Potter.

-C'est James mon nom.

-James! Même si je dirait ok, pour cette amitié, qu'es qu'on ferait, un soirée pyjama à manger des sucreries?

-Pourquoi pas! Essayons au moins pour le temps que tu es ici, comme ça il n'y aurait pas cette tension bizarre d'inconnue sous le même toit.

Elle se déplaça pour s'assoir sur son lit, c'est à ce moment que je fis un signe dans mon dos pour avertir mes amis que c'était le moment. Pendant ce moment Castyelle pris l'un de ses livres et l'ouvrit.

-Ok!

-Ok. Ok?

-C'est d'accord, juste pour le temps que je suis là après je déciderais si on continu. Conseille d'ami pour la prochaine fois ne rentre dans la chambre de tes amis sans sa permission.

-Comprit! À tantôt Casty!

-Ouais Jay!

Je lui souris et quitta la pièce pour aller voir si mes faux frères ont réussi à sortir. Je repensa au petit moment que j'ai passé avec ma nouvelle amie et je me demandais si finalement c'était par pur intérêt ou pour vrai cette demande d'amitié. Quand je rentra dans ma chambre Sirius m'applaudis.

-Bon coup, James!

-Merci beaucoup, j'ai patiné comme un malade pis en plus fallait que je vous aide à sortir de là.

-Bien quoi c'est à ça que ca sert des amis . dit il faussement.

-Maintenant vous m'expliquer tout ce qui se passe avec elle,. dit Remus un peu tanner d'être à l'écart de nos conversation au sujet de ma nouvelle amie.

On lui expliqua tout, ses plan d'avenir en passant le sujet du remède pour Loup-garou, ses études moldue, son histoire familiale. À la fin, il avait le même regard d'esprit que moi, contrairement à Sirius qui avait toujours des soupçons sur elle.

-Personne était au courant de ça! Elle sait bien se cacher, c'est pour ça que tout le monde l'appelle l'ange de glace des serpents, elle ne montre pas ses émotions en tout cas à l'école. Comment elle a fait pour vivre ainsi, ne pas parler de ses parents à des amis?

-Parce qu'elle en a pas, elle n'a pas le temps, t'a vu tout les cours qu'elle a, je comprend mieux pourquoi on la voyait jamais. Elle n'a jamais été toucher par les attaque qu'on lançait au serpents car elle n'était jamais là à ces moment là.

La conversation continua jusqu'à l'heure du souper. Le souper fut normal, les jeunes s'intéressa à Remus car il était nouveau dans leur décor. Il lui posèrent des milliers de questions et au souper il était promu nouveau amis des petits.

13 août, Peter arrive dans exactement.. là, ok peut-être dans quelque seconde, je compta, mais il n'arriva pas. Il arriva par la cheminer 5 minutes après le moment attendu, et on l'accueillis.

-Hey Queudver! Pas trop tôt! dit Patmol en serrant celui-ci dans ses bras.

-Ouais désoler, ma mère me fessait milles et une recommandations, quoi de bon?

Les marauders étaient tous réunis. Le monde devra se tenir car on commence à préparer notre liste de blague pour notre avant dernière année.


	6. Magasinage et pyjama

**Chapitre 6: Magasinage et pyjama.**

**POV Castyelle**

Mi- août, Claire nous donne des conseilles pour aller faire nos achats.

-Rester ensemble, ne dépenser pas tout, n'oublier rien et revenez avant que la nuit tombe.

-Il y a un problème pour le premier conseille, je dois aller chez le Moldue, j'ai mes livres et d'autre matériels à acheter. Je dois aussi m'acheter des vêtements, car j'ai pas mal grandis.

-Oh ok, alors s'il vous plait les garçons accompagner Castyelle chez les moldue.

-Mam! On a déjà pas le temps de passer au magasin de Quidditch! Laisse nous plus de temps, on commence par nos effet scolaire pis après on ira chez les moldue, les risques sont mince là bas le soir.

-On pourrait même souper là bas, je leur montrerais les bien fait de la cuisine moldue. dis-je.

Elle réfléchi un moment avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Surveille les! Rentrer à 10 heure.

Puis elle partit, laissant les garçons sous ma garde. Je me tourna vers eux et leur sourie de toute mes dents.

-Tu réalise qu'on est 4 contre 1, t'as aucune chance d'avoir le contrôle! me dit James.

Je lui fis un sourire malin digne de ma maison avant de tourner les talon et de passer la première dans la cheminer. Une fois tous au Chaudron Baveur, on pénétra dans le Chemin de Traverse pour commencer nos achats. Gringotts pour retirer l'argent pour nos effets et échanger des galions en Livres sterling pour nos dépense chez les moldue ensuite direction Fleury et Bott, l'apothicaire, Madame Guipure et le magasin de chaudron. On fit entre temps un arrêt chez Florian Fortarôme pour une glace.

-Hey les gars, on a assez de temps pour aller voir les nouveaux balais. Hey Soiscéal, c'est tu long tes achats? demanda Black.

-Pour mes livres et matériels non, un bon 20 minutes maximum, mais pour renflouer ma garde-robe, au moins un bon 2 ou même 3 heures.

-QUOI?! disent tous en même temps.

-J'espère que c'est une blague, pourquoi autant de temps? demanda Lupin.

-Pour trouver un magasin qui à le style que j'aime, choisir, essayer, payer, aller chercher des souliers et les essayer aussi. J'ai au moins 3-4 magasins à faire.

Il soupira tous. Il regardèrent leurs balais puis vers 5h on partit pour le monde des Moldue. On venait de sortir du Chaudron Baveurs quand une moto passa devant.

-Hey les gars, un jour je conduirais ça! dit avec enthousiasme Black.

-Déjà qui y a des malades sur les routes, S.T.P Black épargne un peu ces moldue, il ne savent pas que tu existe fait en sorte que ça reste ainsi. suppliais-je presque.

Il me lança un regard avant de me tourner le dos.

-Bon, c'est par ou tes magasins?

-Mes chers lions laisser moi être votre guide pour cette visite chez les moldue. Nous allons premièrement passer devant différents monuments avant d'atteigne l'un des magasin de ma liste.

-Et une autre liste! s'exclama Black.

-Qu'es que t'a dit Black?

-Moi rien! Bon commence donc chère guide. J'ai hâte de rentrer.

On marcha jusqu'à Piccadily, ou les affiche étonna les garçons. On rentra dans une librairie éducatif, je pris mes manuels, des crayons et des feuilles lignés. Passa à la caisse pendant que les gars fessait le tours de la boutique.

-Drôle de livres! Hey Casty c'est quoi un atome? me demanda James qui regardait dans un livre.

-C'est la plus petite partie d'un corps simple qui peux se combiner chimiquement à un autre atomes, c'est de la science Jay!

-J'ai rien comprit, mais faudrait vraiment que tu m'explique ça un moment donner, ça l'aire géniale, la science.

En disant ça il mis l'accent sur le mot science. Le caissier me fit des yeux interrogateur.

-Désoler, ce sont des retarder mental, il n'ont pas encore réussi leur 1 er année. dis-je pour expliquer le manque d'éducation scientifique de mes amis.

-Pauvre de vous, vous devez vous promener avec ça, un si belle fille. dit le caissier dragueur.

Je lui fit un petit sourire avant de crier au gars qu'on partais. Des frissons me passait dans le dos, pourquoi je me fait toujours dragué par des lardions. On continua jusqu'à ce que je vois dans une vitrine un bel ensemble d'un jean foncé avec un haut blanc et un veston bleu rayer blanc. Je rentra directement dans le magasin au désespoir de mes ombres qui devait me courir après pour rattraper ma cadence. Je pris 5 jeans et 3 pantalons, 2 jogging,7 camisoles, 9 t-shirts, 5 chandail à manche longue, 3 vestes, 2 vestons et je passa à la cabine. Je sorti à chaque fois pour me regarder dans le miroir et demander l'avis de mon nouvel ami. J'ai du interpeller James la dernière fois pour qu'il regarde.

-Hey mon ami, viens donc accomplir ton rôle et viens me dire si ce n'est pas trop lousse.

Il arriva à ma hauteur et me fit tourner.

- Non, c'est même juste parfait! T'as fini, c'est parce que y a un orgue, qui crie famine dans les rayon.

-Quoi Pettigrow?

-Non Sirius!

-Il reste un magasin de soulier, un autre magasin de vêtements et dis lui que c'est fini, il va même adorer ce dernier stop. Après on arrêtera dans un restaurant Moldue pour manger, vous aller adorer! dis-je en rentrant dans la cabine.

Finalement mes achats sont 3 jeans , 1 pantalon, 1 jogging, 5 camisoles, 7 t-shirts, 3 chandails, 1 veste et 1 veston. Je sais que la plupart du temps je porte mon uniforme, mais pour le week-end et les sorties j'adore porter autre chose. Je paya pendant que j'avais 4 affamer dans mon dos, alla dans le magasin de soulier, me pris 2 paire de ballerines, des souliers de marche, des petit talon puis on continua vers un autre magasin, j'y rentra et regarda derrière moi. Les 4 gars étaient devant puis regardait la vitrine, hypnotiser par ce qu'il voyait, le dernier magasin était celui des sous-vêtements. J'avais grand de partout et les jumeaux n'avaient pas fait le contraire.

-Les lions! Avancer!

Un par un il avança, Lupin le premier suivis de James, Pettigrow et finalement Black.

-Jay c'est toi qui avait dit que je n'aurais pas le contrôle?

Mais il ne porta pas attention à moi et lui puis les autres me suivaient à la trace. Un femme viens me voir.

-Puis-je vous aider? dit-elle en portant plus son attention sur les gars.

-Oui, je suis venu refaire ma garde-robe, j'ai comme grandis au cours de l'été et plus rien ne me fait.

-Je vais prendre vos mensuration pour voir ou est que vous en êtes. Ils sont avez vous? dit-elle en prenant son ruban pour faire les mesures.

-Malheureusement oui. Ce sont les enfants des amis de mes parents, ont fait nos achats avant de retourner dans nos pensionnat. mentis-je afin d'expliquer la présence de 4 gars avec moi dans un magasin de sous-vêtements.

-Oh une journée complète avec des garçons ils ont du se plaindre lorsque que c'était pour vous.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire.

-Alors vos mensuration est *34 C.

-QUOI?! Du C! Merci! Les gars rester là je choisis quelque modèles puis je les essaye.

-Tu va nous les montrer? demanda sournoisement Black.

Je ne le regarda même pas et je circula à travers les allers suivis de James et de Lupins. Je pris des morceaux et le mis sur mon bras, je trouva même quelques pyjamas à essayer. Une fois avoir choisis une douzaine de morceaux, j'alla les essayer, pendant que mes deux lions qui m'avaient suivis s'assirent sur des bands pour m'attendre. Je ressortis finalement du magasin avec plus de la moitié des morceaux que j'avais amener avec moi dans la cabine. Black lui ne voulait plus sortir du magasin, James du le tirer de là.

-Allez vieux, je te promet qu'on va revenir ici. Allez on va aller manger!

-Bon les moldue ont ce fabuleux système qui s'appel la mal bouffe (Fast food) à consommer avec modération, mais vraiment bon, alors je vais vous faire essayer l'un des grand nom de cette industrie.

Il me suivirent jusqu'au porte de ce restaurant.

-Mais qu'elle est cette chose! cria presque Pettigrow en voyant un grand clown jaune rouge et orange en entrant.

-Ronald Mcdonald, c'est comme la mascotte du restaurant! Bon je vous propose leur spécialité les hamburgers, le big mac!

-J'ignore si on doit te croire, mais vu que tu es notre guide, prend quesque tu veux, je crois qu'on mangerais n'importe quoi. Dit James.

Je leur souris et j'alla à la caisse.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais avoir cinq (5) trio Big Mac et une boite de vingt (20) croquettes **, s'il vous plait.

-Sauce BBQ avec les croquettes?

-Oui et du miel aussi.

Une fois la commande faite, on s'installa pour mangé. Moi mangé pour les gars ca serais plus approprié de dire dévorer, car en moins de 5 minutes il restait que les boites des big mac dans leurs cabaret.

- Avez-vous aimez? demandais-je.

-J'aime encore plus ces moldues, comment des être sans magie font pour faire des choses aussi fantastique? commenta Black.

-On m'a toujours dit que chaque personne à sa propre magie, je crois que les moldue ne sont pas l'exception.

Il me souris et on quitta le restaurant une fois que j'ai fini ma dernière croquette. On continua de marcher pour regarder un peu les magasins, les attractions et les monuments puis à 9h45 pm on était tous dans l'entrée de chez les Potter. On montra nos achat et j'alla voir mes cousins endormis dans leurs lit, mis un de mes nouveau pyjama.

Toc toc Toc

-Oh Casty, les gars et moi, on va pas se coucher tout de suite veux-tu continuer la soirée avec nous?

-On va faire quoi?

-Bien une soirée pyjama à manger des sucreries.

J'éclata de rire, je le suivis. Dans la chambre 4 lit étaient installer comme dans les dortoirs de l'école. Je m'assis sur le lit de James et écouta le débat entre Lupin et Black.

-Mon vieux tu es complètement cinglé, ils sont tellement pas bon. dit black

-Mais ce sont les meilleures car ils ont 24 coupes à leurs actif, même s'ils n'ont rien gagner depuis 20 ans les coupes prouve que cette équipe est la meilleur du 20 em siècle.

Ce débat dura peu longtemps car nouvelle dans le décors je passa de nouveau un questionnaire que je réussis à virer contre eux. On parla finalement de la vie amoureuse de James.

-Je suis sur que cette année Lily sera ma petite amie, dès que je vais la voir dans le train je vais l'un demander. dit joyeusement James.

J'éclata de rire, au point que j'en pleura.

-T'a quelque chose à dire Casty?

-Tu es pathétique, si tu fais exactement ce que tu as fait au cours des dernières années t'as aucune chance de l'avoir un jour.

-Que propose tu, mademoiselle j'ai pas le temps pour une vie social.

-Aille! Tu lui cours trop après et tu lui montre trop que tu l'a veux, sans lui montrer le vrai James. Tu devrais relaxer sur son cas, la lâcher, l'ignorer même pendant un moment comme ça elle réalisera peut-être ses sentiments pour toi.

-Oh je vois ce que tu veux dire Castyelle. me dit Lupin

-Pas moi en tout cas! dit James.

-Exemple si je prend la baguette de Black.

Je pris la baguette de celui-ci sur la table de chevet et la montra à James

-Hey, rend moi ca!

-Black, tu l'utilisait même pas.

-Même à la elle est à moi. tu ne touche pas.

-Tu vois James, Black à pris pour acquit sa baguette, mais une fois qu'on lui a prise il a réagit, car il a réaliser que cet objet est important, par conséquent Lily Evans est tellement habituer à toi que c'est dans ses habitudes de te dire non, mais si tu change ta façon de faire qui sait.

-Alors tu me demande que pas lui parler.

-Non, mais d'agir différemment, mise en situation si elle viens dans votre compartiment pour avertir Lupin qui la réunion des préfet est avancer, comment tu va l'aborder?

-Hey Lily jolie, comment vas-tu?

-Non James! Tu ne lui parle pas à moins qu'elle te parle, comme par exemple voyant que tu ne réagis à sa présence elle va vous saluer. T'as juste à dire salut et retourner à tes affaire. C'est sure qu'au début elle va être heureuse d'avoir enfin la paix, mais si elle a des sentiments pour toi un moment donner elle va s'ennuyer que tu ne la courtise plus et va essayer de capter ton attention.

-Soiscéal, pourquoi tu penses que t'a méthode est la bonne? me demanda Black.

-Parce que la sociologie est un science et que je suis bonne dans ce domaine, même si je n'ai pas de vie social, Lily evans est une fille comme les autres, elle est humaine et généralement un être humain va réagir au changement d'environnement. Sinon essaye la bonne vieille méthode de jalousie.

-Explique? me demanda mon ami.

-Bien tu sors avec une fille aussi intelligente et belle que Evans, faut quand même quelqu'un qui aille une tête sur les épaule sinon ca prouvera à celle-ci que tu es un idiot qui désire avoir n'importe qui dans sa liste de chasse, ainsi ca mettera de la pression à Evans car elle a de la compétition. La fille avec qui tu va sortir devra être au courant pour pas que tu la blesse et qui pourra mettre en cause ton couple avec Evans. Aussi cette fille devra te mettre en valeur, mais quand Evans montrera des signe de jalousie envers la fille, elle cassera avec toi, protestant une raison qui ne te nuira pas.

-Ca c'est une idée qui a du bon sens! exprima Black

La conversation fini ainsi malgré que je voyait James réfléchir. Vers le petit heure du matin je quitta les gars pour me coucher dans mon lit.

*:90 C pour la France (je crois, selon un site de comparaissons en tout cas)

**: Je suis jalouse du UK leur Mcdo offre une boite de 20 croquettes alors qu'ici au Canada c'est max 10 par boite!


	7. Naissance, plan et Retour à la maison

Hey oui je suis de retour après un long moment d'absence et je suis VRAIMENT dsl, mais ce fut toute un session, très courte et trèeeeeees charger, au point que je n'avais même plus de vie, j'ai même passer les fêtes de noel à faire des travaux! Mais là j'ai un petit 3 semaines de congé! Alors j'en profite pour poster 2-3 chapitre tout dépend. Aors voici le premier!

* * *

Chapitre 7: Naissance, plan et Retour à la maison

**POV James**

Casty n'avait pas tord, je dois changer face à Lily si je veux qu'elle sorte avec moi. Je pense que je vais demander à Casty de m'aidé et me trouver d'autre trucs en cas que les autres fonctionne pas. L'idée de rendre jalouse Lily est très intéressante, mais qui pourra jouer le rôle de la petite amie parfaite?

**POV Castyelle**

22 août 1976 est une journée que je dois garder en mémoire car c'est la journée que mon cousin Perceval (Percy) est né, un autre Weasley, tout aussi roux que les autres. Arthur est venu nous voir pour nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle et nous dire que quand Molly va sortir de l'hôpital nous allons nous aussi rentrer à la maison soit une semaine avant la rentrer. Enfin je vais retrouver ma chambre, mon lit, mes affaires et le beau paysage que je peux voir de ma fenêtre. Ça été quand même super chez les Potter, malgré que j'ai du me montrer tel que je suis car mes petits cousins étaient avec moi, mais pour une fois j'ai aimé pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un sans me soucier de comment je dois me comporter, sans devoir garder mes opinions pour moi.

Je commença à rassembler nos effets qui trainaient un peu partout, les petits avaient vraiment éparpiller leurs choses au point ou j'ai du demander à tout le monde que s'ils trouveraient un objets de me le porter dans la chambre. La veille de mon départ de chez les Potter, je fouilla de nouveau pour finir les bagages.

-Casty, j'ai trouver la couverture de Charli dans mon lit. Me dit Black en entrant dans la chambre pendant que je fouilla sous les lit.

-Aille!

-Oh ça va?

Je me leva en me tenant la tête, et je fis un signe de tête. Il ria de moi et me fis assoir sur le lit.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur pour que tu te blesse après. Tiens la couverture de Charli, j'ignore comment elle s'est rendu jusqu'à mon lit.

-Elle est vivante c'est pour ça, faudrait que je l'enferme dans un male pour pas qu'elle revienne. dis-je en riant.

-Ouais fait ça, j'aime pas trop les objet trop vivant.

Je ris de nouveau et mis l'objet dans la male de Charli, puis continua mes recherches.

-Bon je retourne voir les autres, on fait un autre pyjama party ce soir, tu viens?

-Tu veux m'y voir?

-Bien t'es sympathique et drôle, je ne te fais pas vraiment confiance vu que t'es une serpentard, mais tu es sexy dans tes nouveau pyjama.

Je lui lança un jouet que je venais de ramasser, il esquiva et parti en riant.

-On t'y attend après que t'aille coucher les petits. cria-t-il dans le couloire.

L'heure de coucher mes petits monstres était arrivé.

-Bon que désirez-vous avoir à soir une chanson ou une histoire?

Les deux se regarda et me souris avant de crier.

-UNE HISTOIRE!

-Ok, ok, alors ça sera une histoire, mais qu'elle histoire?

-Je ne sais pas, une histoire vrai de vrai! s'exclama Charli.

-L'histoire de ton nom peut-être, maman nous a dit que ça venait d'un ange. dit Bill.

Je souri et j'alla prendre un album de photo dans ma male avant de revenir m'assoir devant mes deux cousins. Je feuilleta les pages de photos avant de trouvé celle que je cherchais. Une photo datant d'un peu avant ma naissance, on y trouvait trois personne.

-Regarder ceci, on peut y voir ma mère Aisling, mon père Patrick et la troisième personne avec le trench coat c'est Castiel.

-Il a l'air triste! s'exclama Bill en regardant la photo. Ma tante Aisling et mon oncle Paddy ont l'air heureux, mais lui il a l'air pas content.

-Il est comme ça, il n'est pas triste, mais sérieux. Laisse moi vous conter comment mes parents l'ont rencontrer. Mes parents étaient parti au États-Unis suite à l'invitation du Ministre de la magie américaine, car mon père avait réglé quelque problèmes et tant qu'à être dans ce pays ils en ont profité pour voyager ainsi découvrir d'autre états que celui ou était le ministère. À ce moment là ma mère venait de découvrir sa grossesse.

-Tu poussait dans le ventre dans tante Aisling à ce moment là!

-Oui, je n'était pas grand pas plus gros que ton pousse Charli, mais je grandissait petit à petit. Pour visité, il ont pris un moyen moldu, l'automobile, pour profité du paysage, un moment donner sur la route, il croisa un homme en trench coat égarer, votre oncle Paddy à failli l'écraser. Cet homme s'excusa et voulu partir à pied jusqu'à sa destination à plusieurs heures de là. Votre tante l'invita à faire le chemin avec eux, ils allèrent non loin de là. Il n'osa pas au début, mais fini par accepter l'invitation, je dois dire que ma mère s'avait tenir son bout. Personne ne parla au début et finalement l'homme posa quelque question simple.

_-Comment vous appeler vous? _

_-Aisling et voici mon mari Patrick Soiscéal, nous venons d'Irlande._

_-Oh évangile!_

_-Pardon? demanda mon père._

_-Votre nom de famille est Évangile en Irlandais. C'est intéressant._

_-Vous être croyant? demanda ma mère._

_-On peut dire ça ainsi. Je m'appel Castiel._

_-Alors enchanté Castiel, heureux de vous connaitre._

Ils discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, malgré que celui-ci paraissait un peu effacer du monde et très sérieux dans les discutions.

-Ils lui ont-ils dit qu'ils étaient des sorcier? me demanda l'ainé.

-Bien non, c'est contre la lois, à cause du traité au secret. Le voyage continua, Castiel devait rejoindre des amis car ils avaient besoin de son aide, mais il n'était pas assez en forme pour aller plus vite. Mes parents ont soupçonner qu'il pourrait être un sorcier lui aussi, mais ils n'ont pas oser lui demander croyant se tromper. Rendu proche de leur destination ils s'arrêtèrent pour mettre de l'essence pour faire fonctionner l'automobile, ma mère est sorti pour aller se dégourdir les jambes, il a eu un gros bruit, un gros camion percuta un poteau non loin et celui-ci cèda et alla tomber exactement ou était ma mère. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de réagir, elle allait se faire écraser quand soudain elle se retrouva à coter de l'automobile.

-Quesqui est arrivé? demanda Charli étonner.

-Sur le coup, ma mère l'ignorait, elle tourna en rond pendant que mon père courra vers elle. Tout deux était sous le choc et leur passager paru plus fatiguer qu'il était, comme vidé de sont énergie. C'est à ce moment que leur doute fut presque confirmer, mais un sorcier ne peux faire transplaner quelqu'un sans le toucher, alors ils eux des doute sur l'identité réel de leur nouvel ami. Une fois arrivé à destination pour l'homme ma mère fit une demande.

_-Je veux qu'en échange du voyage avec nous que vous prenez une photo, pour que je présente à mon futur enfant l'origine de son nom. dit elle._

-Il n'eu pas d'autre choix et mon père demanda à l'ami de leur nouvel ami de prendre la photo. C'est ainsi que mes parents ont rencontrer Castiel.

-Mais comment ça que maman à dit qu'il était un ange ce Castiel. dit Charli

-Ah, c'est simplement une supposition, car rien n'a confirmer les dires. C'est pas parce qu'Il croyait en dieu, qui à parler de l'évangile qui est en passant l'annonce d'un plan de dieu, ou on peux dire une bonne nouvelle que ça fait de lui un ange.

-Toi tu est un ange! Car il à dit que ton nom de famille était la traduction irlandaise d'évangile et vu que ton prénom viens peut-être d'un ange.

Je le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux, c'était tellement mignon ce que Bill à dit.

-Merci mon grand! Pour moi vous êtes mes petits anges surtout quand vous dormez alors aller. Bonne nuit.

Il me sourirent et se coucha. Quand je sortis de la chambre James m'y attendais, les bras croisés et il avait un petit sourire en coins.

-Quesque vous avez fait? demandais-je.

Il haussa ses sourcils et fit une face indigner.

-Comment peux-tu penser d'aussi horrible choses à notre sujet?

-Parce que cette face est la même que vous avez tous juste avant que les serpentards se fassent faire une de vos blague.

Je le regarda d'un air sévère et il céda plus vite que je l'aurais imaginé.

-Ok, on t'a fait une surprise pour ton départ, mais ce n'est pas une de nos blague parole de Maraudeurs!

-La parole d'un maraudeurs ne vaut rien, tu le sais ça?

Il me fit une grimace et avança. Je le suivis, mais je m'inquiétais pareil. Pourquoi autant de gentillesse, j'étais là que depuis quelques semaines et notre amitié ne datais de moins longtemps, mais c'étais comme si nous étions des amis depuis toujours. Je crois que c'est pour ca que je m'inquiétais le plus, que cette amitié soit si rapide.

Je suivais mon guide jusqu'à sa chambre et les autres avais installé des sucreries partout dans la pièce et avait crée avec leurs lits une cabane géante. Je pencha la tête sur le côter pour les voir couché sur le ventre.

- Alors notre invité est enfin arrivé! s'exclama Black.

-Ouais les petits lui on demander une histoire intéressante qu'il faudra qu'elle nous conte.

- Sur quoi? demanda Lupin.

-La provenance de son étrange nom! réplica James.

-Hey, il n'est pas étrange!

-Ok, mais la personne dont il viens oui par exemple.

Je leur conta l'histoire que j'avais conter à mes cousins.

-Alors ton surnom tu le porte très bien. dit Lupin

-Mon surnom? Quel surnom?

Je me tourna vers James!

-Tu n'es pas au courant?

-Ca l'air que non! Alors quel est ce surnom et qui est la personne qui l'a sorti?

Black venu s'assoir à mes côtés.

-La provenance ça on l'ignore, surement un prétendant un peu frustrer.

Je le regarda avec des yeux noir, je ne le croyais pas.

-Je te jure que ce n'est pas nous.

-Tout le monde t'appel l'ange de glace des serpents. finit par dire Lupin

Je les regarda et j'éclata de rire. Ils furent tous surpris de ma réaction.

-Elle le prend bien pareille. dit Pettigrew

J'en pleura de rire tellement que c'était ridicule. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un calme étrange, mais qui était réconfortant. Les garçons dormait pendant que moi je regardais le plafond de drap qui fessait des vagues. Le sommeil ne venait pas, peut-être à cause de la montagne de sucre que j'ai manger. Le crépuscule était proche d'arriver et je ne dormais pas encore, j'avais l'estomac à l'envers.

- Hey Casty! murmura une voix.

Je me tourna vers James et je fut si proche que nos nez se toucha. Je recula pour être une distance raisonnable. J'avais oublier qu'il était à coté de moi et qu'au cours de la nuit, il avait bouger.

-Oui James!

-Tu ne dors pas?

-Non, je ne suis pas fatiguer, j'ai manger trop de sucre, je crois.

Il regarda les gars avant de s'approcher de moi.

-Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

Je le regarda, il prit une grande respiration.

-Tu sais ton idée de trouver une fille qui pourrait rendre Lily jalouse, je crois que je l'ai trouver.

-Ah oui, mais qui peut être si intelligente, si jolie et si compréhensible pour faire ça?

-Toi!

-QUOI! NON, non, es tu rendu fou, je ne ferais pas ca, ca ne marchera pas.

-Shut tu va les réveiller! Tu es la seule qui ai de l'esprit, de l'intelligence, de la beauté pour faire compétition avec Lily. Avec toi, cela ne sera pas du fake!

-Ca ne seras pas du fake! James, je suis à Serpentard et toi à Griffondor déjà ca l'air d'un début d'une blague de mauvais goût. Personne va croire à cette histoire d'amour! Du jour au lendemain tu délaisserais Evans pour moi! HA! Je ne crois pas!

- T'as beau porter les couleur de serpentard, tout le monde sais que tu n'es pas comme eux, que tu nourris pas une haine envers les autres à cause de son statue. Mais avant tout ce n'est pas tout le monde qui faut faire croire notre histoire, mais seulement à Lily. Fait-le stp Casty, je promet de plus faire une blague contre les serpentard jusqu'a ce que Lily décide de sortir avec moi. Tu pourra utiliser ca si quelqu'un te pose problème chez les serpent, tu leur dira que comme ca en sortant avec moi, t'a un minimum de contrôle sur moi, le co-chef du groupe et que les attaques sur ta maison est réduite grâce à ça.

Je faisais signe de non avec ma tête, les serpent savent que j'ai rien à faire de ma maison, que je fait le minimum pour qu'on me fiche la paix. Jamais ils allaient croire ça!, C'est comme signer mon arrêt de mort.

-James, je ne ferais pas ça! C'est un plan foireux, j'aimerais t'aider en te donnant des idée, mais pas en jouant l'amoureuse, je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

-Joue alors mon amie! Sans vraiment être amoureux, tu as raison de dire si je m'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que Lily, celle-ci voudra reprendre mon attention. Aide moi à me contrôler face à Lily, m'aider à l'ignorer et m'empêcher de faire l'idiot devant elle. Si je ne porte plus mon attention sur elle, ton plan marchera sans qu'on sorte ensemble.

Je regarda de nouveau le plafond de drap.

-Laisse moi y penser, donne moi jusqu'à la veille de la rentrer pour avoir la réponse, comme ca j'aurais le temps de te trouver un plan B.

- Je... Ok j'accepte, mais la veille de la rentrer je viens te voir afin de mettre le plan à exécution.

Il me donna un bisou sur la joue avant de retourner sur son matelas. Ai-je vraiment besoin de ça dans ma vie. Je ferma les yeux, mon estomac était encore plus retourné.

Avant que tout le monde se lèvent, j'avais déjà fini les bagages qui attendait devant la porte. Je ne regardais pas James de la matinée jusqu'à ce que Arthur arrive pour venir nous chercher.

-Oublie pas le 31 je viens chercher ma réponse. Me dit James en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je croisa vite fait son regard avant d'aller vers les autres. Black me donna un câlin avant de prendre mes cousins dans ses bras. J'était un peu déçu de partir, mais la maison me manquait tellement.


End file.
